wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Translate:Requests
__NOWYSIWYG__ Wikia Language Brigade (CC Template) ---- Translate/EN|English Translate/BS|Bosanski Translate/CA|Català Translate/DE|Deutsch Translate/ES|Español Translate/FR|Français Translate/IT|Italiano Translate/JA|日本語 Translate/MS|Malay Translate/NL|Nederlands Translate/PL|Polski __TOC__ Translation from Choko Wiki: maiotome.wikia.com Items: Onegaishimasu ~! Extra information: ~ Choko x :(name) Laura Bianci :(voice actor) Inoue Kikuko :(paragraph) She is a Meister Otome who works for Queen Lutecia Remus, and she carries the common/popular name of "Brilliant Enstatite" (絢爛の頑火輝石). Commanding the allied troops of Nagi Altai, she supported the crown. : - keep an eye on this request, for any corrections may still be added by other WLB members. :Yatalu (talk) & Albugineous (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) EN → FR, EN → CA Wiki: w:c:Hvetshran Item: w:c:hvetshran:hvetshran → w:c:fr.hvetshran:hvetshran Wiki: w:c:Hvetshran Item: w:c:hvetshran:hvetshran → w:c:ca.hvetshran:hvetshran Extra information: * Feel free to leave out the since it would create too many redlinks. * No time limit, so if you only want to do part of it, you can leave the rest to another translator. * Minimum proficiency: higher than 2 (if possible). Thanks in advance (: :Yatalu, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　2013年08月03日、10:26:40 :: 19:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : EN → FR 15:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) : EN → CA by me and GosBoig :3 19:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Translation from Yuzura Wiki: Global (Community Central) Items: w:Template:User:Yuzura (→ w:Template:User:Yuzura/Es) Extra information: I want to translate my global profile from English to Spanish. Don't bother copying any code. Please just import the translated text. Thanks! Best regards '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター' 00:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) : Hope you are satisfied with the result and I can translate it in Catalan also if you want :) 16:03, August 22, 2013 (UTC) EN → PT, EN → TL '''Wiki': Wikianswers, WikiRespostas (PT) and WikiSagot (TL) Items: * What is the percentage of questions that have been answered → The equivalent in Portuguese (WikiRespostas, PT) * What is the percentage of questions that have been answered → The equivalent in Tagalog (WikiSagot, TL) Extra information: The English coding (except the text) will maybe be able to show. 20:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I've done EN->TL, just put the remaining codes on it. Hope you are satisfied :) --Guppie the Third wall• 10:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for translating! What is update in TL? Also, you've missed a line: Hit and help us by answering questions! Thanks again, 13:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) JA → EN Wiki: http://spectrobes.wikia.com Items: A picture from the Japanese Spectrobes official webpage. Extra information: Source: http://www.disneygames.jp/gamesoft_special/spectrobes_wii/spectrobes/index.html Some names written in katakana are as follows: *クロール - Krawl *クラックス - Krux *ラーレン - Rallen Brandon Pow (talk) 11:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) First section Atrocious invasive life form Krawl Atrocious invasive life form that suddenly appeared in a harmonious universe. It destroys everything and ruins the entire galaxy. Mankind's weapons are also entirely useless for (to? -- not sure) them. Second section Emperor (こうてい could be many things, but "emperor" seems most logical) of evil Krux Creature with a force that must be feared and that controls all of the Krawls. What's below the disguise is engulfed in mystery. Arch enemy of the Rallen. : , checks by others are always welcomed. -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年08月25日、09:46:45 Category:Browse Category:Requesting